In General
by Vicious Ventriloquist
Summary: Sougo's a sadist, Shinpachi's clueless, and Gintoki puts up with far more than he deserves. Kagura doesn't mind the first part. Explicit Lemon(s). OkiKagu.


**Whew! I know I have another OkiKagu story to be working on right now, but I've had this idea swarming around for a while and needed to put it down on paper. This was written surprisingly fast, over the course of a few days while writing my other story, so please kindly point out any mistakes if you see them! In this story, Kagura and Sougo are five years older than their current age, and are already in an established relationship. Also: I regret nothing. This is smut for smut's sake.**

 **Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, light Dom/sub elements, dirty talk, public sex kink, etc.**

* * *

 **In General, Trying New Things Doesn't Hurt (But Sometimes It Does)**

It's in the middle of one of their fights when he asks, somewhat abruptly (as she's about to kick him) and entirely out of the blue. Not a _real_ fight, but one of their usual spars, which usually culminate at the end of a long and frustrating day and are always the prelude to a night of even wilder sex.

"I want to try something new." She spits fire when he dodges her kick, and a coy smile and flash of teeth later they're both on the ground.

With hands on skin and clothes pulled taut at the edges, she grins. "Oh? Like what? Not losing?"

"I never lose. I only bide time."

"Could've fooled me, sadist."

A criminal's smile, one that should probably not be worn by an officer of the law, teases her with its arcane nature. "I mean something new _tonight_."

"…Oh." And Kagura flushes, because she's trained to know that when he looks so devious it's never a good thing, and because she gets _far_ too excited when he does. "What did you have in mind? Some kind of clamps? Because when we tried those nipple ones last month I only ended up crying."

"Yeah. You looked pretty ugly."

She smacks him upside the head, would've even gotten mad if he hadn't comforted her after the incident in question. (Her nipples had been sore for _weeks_.) "Stupid sadist," she mutters. "So what _were_ you thinking, then?"

This time, his grin is more akin to a wolf's, and Kagura can't help but feel as though she is the unsuspecting sheep.

* * *

Kagura eyes the rope in his hands, and wonders if she's bitten off more than she can chew. Her mind's abuzz with curiosity for what's to come as Sougo approaches her with his blood-red eyes locked on her face. He stretches the rope, snaps it, and she flinches, her heart fluttering with nerves and anticipation. She's sitting naked on his bed, her knees carefully tucked beneath her as he had instructed, her hands shyly covering her breasts. (He'd stressed that part to her as well.)

He's naked too, and when he looms over her she swallows the dry lump in her throat, mouth hanging open and blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"Turn around," he drawls lazily.

She does as he says and puts an arch into her back for good measure, trying to entice him with her modest curves.

"Oh? You're a naughty girl, aren't you, China?"

The redhead shivers when his arms draw around her, pulling her hands away from her chest and bringing them around to her lower back. The rope drags along her sensitive skin, and her breath hitches when he tightens it just enough to be obvious, but not quite enough to hurt. His hands linger on her nude skin too long to not be intentional; goose bumps rise when he takes out her hair ornaments, letting loose vermillion hair skim across her shoulders and back.

Kagura squirms and tries to move her hands when his circle around her midriff, finger-light touches razing her patience down to the wire. But the rope holds her wrists tight, and Sougo seems to sense her impatience. He lets out a quiet chuckle. "Impatient, aren't we?" he teases her, his voice in her ear and the warm breath against her nape eating away at her sanity. "Don't worry, China…"

She sighs when his nail rakes down her belly, buries itself in her curls and draws idle circles there. The other hand reaches up to skim the underside of her breast with its fingers, while a hungry mouth clamps onto the skin of her neck. Kagura allows herself a subdued moan.

"There's more where that came from…"

Then suddenly she's thrust forward on her knees, her front cradled by his hold so as not to smash her face into the mattress, her backside pointed towards him.

"You okay?"

She nods, smiling as he breaks character, and fidgets a bit so that her face is comfortably nestled in the fabric. Her entire upper half is angled towards the bed, and Kagura's heart does a little jump when she realizes how she must look to him—like prey, tied up and waiting for him to claim her. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees him admiring the view, lust-filled eyes examining her nude body from toe to head and stopping at her eyes.

"Like what you see?" she teases him, shaking her rear in a way that she hopes is tantalizing to the sadist.

He chuckles darkly before giving her backside a firm slap—and to her surprise, Kagura gasps.

Glancing at her face, Sougo chuckles again. "You liked that, huh, China?" Just for good measure, he does it again—and then again, when he sees the darkening shade of the Amanto's cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kagura bites her tongue and tries to arrest her increasing level of arousal as her Yato instincts kick in. She wants to fight back, but strangely enough, it makes her ache even more than normal at the thought of not being able to. He had told her what he wanted, and she'd agreed to try it, but she hadn't thought getting tied up and spanked would feel… _good_. Or at least not as good as it feels to her when he does it.

She lets out a garbled moan when he hits her again, shuddering as the cool evening air wafting in from the window blows over her exposed core.

Sougo gives an approving whistle from behind her. "Look at that," he taunts, a firm hand caressing her rear. "You're pretty wet already, China…"

"S-Sadist…"

"Ah, we already talked about this, didn't we? I want you to call me by my name."

She bites her lip when a deft finger reaches between her legs, sliding across her slit and causing her mind to go temporarily blank. "S-Sougo," she gasps when her cognitive faculties return, her hips twitching at his ministrations. If only she didn't have this damn rope around her wrists…

"That's better."

His digit seeks out her clit, and Kagura stiffens when he starts to massage it, expertly fingering the swollen nub with swift circular motions. She feels his other hand spread her wide, and she nearly passes out right then and there when his tongue touches her.

"Sougo…" She moans louder this time, her voice full of mutual desperation and frustration, her mind full of nothing but him and what he's doing to her as her hips buck and her back arches. Her hands strain against the ropes, and even when she feels them start to dig into her wrists Kagura is overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure the sadist is giving her. His mouth applies a tentative suction, and somehow, even as his nails dig painfully into the flesh of her thighs, it only seems to heighten the experience. His tongue swirls around and inside of her, and for a second she feels as though he might actually be killing her.

She notices that she had been holding her breath when he pulls away, and Kagura gasps for air, feeling lightheaded at the sudden emptiness (as well as due to lack of oxygen).

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?!" she berates him. "Get back here!"

"That's what I like to hear," he says, and the redhead hardly has time to feel smug at his breathless tone of voice before he buries himself within her. She's thrown off by the unexpected sensation of fullness, and with the position she's in Kagura can't help the groan that escapes her lips. It feels like he's everywhere, and it takes her a few seconds to register the fact that this is because he is; her body is caged beneath his, his arms on either side of her torso as he slips in and out of her. She can't see his face, just the slightest image of his jaw, but she can hear the exertion in his voice and feel the sweat beading from his brow and dripping onto her back.

" _Kagura_ ," he groans, his own moans mingling with hers as they're both driven towards their peak.

Thanks to the effort he put in earlier, the young woman is the first to finish, her back arching at a seemingly impossible angle as waves of euphoria stretch from her center to her spine, all the way to her hands and feet. She bites down on his pillow as her body stiffens and shivers, only to work through a second onslaught of pleasure when Sougo picks up the pace; she vaguely hears him groan her name as he comes, and barely registers him pulling out as her body vibrates in the aftermath of her second (and arguably more intense) orgasm.

She also barely feels it when he undoes the ropes around her wrists, and allows him to pull her towards him as he falls sideways onto the bed. Her eyes flutter open just as he presses a kiss to her temple, and she turns over to smile tiredly at his satisfied expression.

Without saying anything, he kisses her, keeping the exchange chaste until she brushes her tongue across his lower lip. He obliges her, and Kagura grins knowingly against his mouth when his hands reach down to hers, surprisingly soft fingers running across surprisingly soft wrists.

There might be indents from the ropes tomorrow, but as long as he's here with her, Kagura figures that she won't mind.

* * *

His next suggestion, presented late at night out in front of the Yorozuya, sends her through stages; it at first leaves her bewildered, then surprised, and then, with a reaction that would have sent anyone else running for the hills, outraged.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she hisses, hurriedly checking in all directions to ensure that no one had overheard. "Do you want to get yourself killed, huh?"

"Not particularly. Besides, _danna_ wouldn't dare kill me. Hijikata-san and Kondo-san will make sure of that."

"Good luck getting them to help while Gin-chan is disemboweling you."

"Disemboweling? I like the sound of that."

Kagura wrinkles her nose.

"Listen," Sougo starts, " _danna_ and the four-eyes aren't home right now, right?"

"No, they and Sadaharu are out finishing a job. But—"

"So what's the problem? We can just do it out in the open real quick. We get to have some fun with the added game of pretending we might be caught."

She shoots him a skeptical smile, though on the inside she knows that he had already won the moment he proposed his idea—she has to admit, he _does_ know what turns her on.

Damn him.

* * *

Kagura curses under her breath when he thrusts into her, her hands digging into the sofa's stitching and likely tearing it (she would have to apologize to Gin-chan later). A mangled cry of the sadist's name wrenches itself from her lips, but he swallows it as one of his hands descends to her breast, his thumb rolling over the nipple and causing the girl to squirm against his chest. In response, she lightly nips at his earlobe, and the sandy-haired man shudders at her ministration.

"A bit of a tease, aren't you?"

"We're in the middle of having sex," she reminds him, kissing him again just to shut him up. He hits a particular spot inside her, and she tenses up, releasing a drawn-out moan much to Sougo's amusement.

"Not for much longer, with you making sounds like that," he groans in her ear, his mouth latching onto the skin of her neck.

She rakes her nails down his back, and just as she's about to say something snarky in return, she freezes at the faraway sound of a lock clicking out of place.

Sougo must hear it too, since he goes similarly still before scooping her up without a word and heading straight for her nearby closet. It's a tight fit, but they manage to squeeze themselves in and slide the door shut before the front door opens.

"What a day," Kagura hears Shinpachi say. "At least we finally got paid."

"Don't get too used to it, Pattsuan," Gin-chan replies gravely. "The three of us are fated to be dirt broke for most of our lives. It's the way of the common man."

"The 'common man' doesn't just refer to pachinko-addicted bums!"

"Che. Says the four eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hold it, Shinpachi!"

Everyone in the room—including the two people hiding in the closet—goes utterly still. Kagura turns her head to glance at Sougo, only for her mouth to go dry when she feels him shift inside of her. Her hand clamps over her mouth, and she barely manages to hold in the moan that wants to wrench free of her throat. Glaring at the sadist, she sends him a warning glance to match his mischievous expression, and sinks her nails into his shoulder when he slowly slips in and out of her once more.

"Don't you sense something off about this place?" the silver-perm asks. "Sadaharu, you see it, don't you?" She hears him shuffle forward, and almost faints when he says, "Kagura-chan left her clothes sitting out on the floor—and not only that, one of those damn tax robbers was here, too! There can be only one explanation…" The large white dog barks his assent, and Kagura goes deathly still.

"The Shinsengumi must have arrested her! Those damn brutes—can't they leave us civilians alone? It's a waste of the taxpayers' money—a waste!"

In slight disbelief over the samurai's utterly wrong conclusion, Kagura silently begs for the three of them to leave before she ends up outing herself. She curses the heavens (and the guy inside of her) as Sougo reaches a hand between her legs, easily finding her most sensitive spot and starting to work her to climax by hand. She chokes, sinks her teeth into his shoulder to avoid alerting the others of their presence, and tries to stay silent as she comes, her entire body shaking as the man below her laves an open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Shinpachi, Sadaharu, you two go wait outside! I'll clean this mess up, and then we can head down to the station to give them a piece of our minds!"

"But Gin-san—"

"JUST GO WAIT!"

Though she sighs in relief when she hears the door close behind Shinpachi and Sadaharu, the redhead still shoots Sougo (who currently looks _way_ too happy with himself) a death glare. She can only hope that Gin-chan will forego cleaning up the mess they had made.

Her hopes are dashed when, to her horror, the closet door slides open and she's greeted with a very un-amused—and very uncomfortable—Sakata Gintoki. The three-way stare between all of them is a silent, tension-filled affair, broken only by the silver samurai's low-pitched drone.

"So…" he starts, scratching the back of his head, "this is awkward."

Kagura nods, and Sougo looks as though he couldn't care less.

Gintoki clears his throat. "So, I'd be willing to forget this happened—and all the traumatic images involved—so long as it never happens again under this roof. Are we clear?"

The two offenders nod, which is reciprocated by Gintoki before he stiffly walks away. Kagura, though humiliated beyond belief, counts herself lucky. Normally, she would have imagined Gin-chan going ballistic at having caught them in the act—and naked, nonetheless—but he doesn't seem to be homicidal so much as embarrassed by the whole situation. Perhaps he's finally starting to see her as a woman?

"Oh, and Sougo...come tomorrow morning, I'm going to disembowel you with my sword."

Or not.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And for any readers of my other OkiKagu story, worry not; the next chapter is almost done! I'll have it up in a few more days.**

— **Vicious Ventriloquist**


End file.
